


Fire

by anassa_anemou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community:hp_humpdrabbles, Humpathon 2012, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves to be burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [this](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/105511.html?thread=657703#t657703) prompt at hp_humpdrabbles at Humpathon 2012.

No one now it could work, but Harry just laughs when people ask. It’s funny how people don’t seem to look and understand how much feeling their looks for each other convey. How a simple brush of fingers sets a sparkle that keeps Charlie a live.

It’s dangerous, how much they like the odd places and the rush that takes them and make all more frantic than it has to be. Today, Harry sees the children playing Quiddish just a few feet away trough Charlie’s ever growing pounding.

A spell clocks them, giving barely a cover, since they cast no Silence Charm and therefor not cloaking the moans that were getting louder and louder. In a way, it’s funny how no one seems to realize what those sounds mean, believing it’s just the natural buzzing of the forest beyond.

Charlie grips his hair, pulling his head back and pressing his chest more firmly to the tree in his front; tomorrow there will be bruises everywhere and he really enjoys how much he will feel it. It’s start warm and gentle and then goes until the fire is blazing, burning, leaving marks.

The other hand is squeezing his hips, makes his body bend even father, a arch forming and making all the sensations more acute. Charlie’s cock leave his ass, slipping when a more profound trust reaches back.

They both like it rough and Harry knows his nails will leave his own marks, marring the freckled skin of his boyfriend thighs. He is balancing with his hands, because his legs are away from the floor and trying to grip Charlie’s hips with them, the suspension makes the blood go faster.  
“So good, Char...harder..harder.”

He knows Charlie will spank him later, after he recovers from today. But it’s good, it’s all good. Charlie squeeze that perfect point in his hipbone and Harry comes, almost screaming at the feeling. They fall back to the floor when Charlie relax his thighs and it’s just a moment to catch their breath and get dress, but Harry loves the care and sweetness of it.

They can be rough, they burn too, but in the end, those moments just remember him of how much they are always heated and warm the rest of the time when they can’t be together.


End file.
